


The Nemeton's Tribrid: The Unknown Mikaelson Daughter

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Series: The Nemeton's Tribrid [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: Unknown to Klaus and the Mikaelson family, was that he had another daughter other then Hope. One that is going to kept hidden from him to keep her safe from his enemies. This other daughter is none other then Stiles Stilinski.
Series: The Nemeton's Tribrid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Nemeton's Tribrid: The Unknown Mikaelson Daughter

I knew that Klaus had enemies that wanted to hurt or even kill him but I didn't know how far his enemies would go to hurt him until I nearly lost my daughter. That's when I swore to keep my little Dove hidden away from Klaus and the whole Mikaelson family. **~ Claudia Stilinski.**

Even through she's not mine biological, she is still my daughter and I will do everything in my being to protect our little girl. So, do what ever you need to do to save our little Dove. **~ Noah Stilinski.**

Claudia, I'll help keep your daughter safe and if you aren't there in future to tell her about her heritage, I promise that I'll tell her for you. **~ Alan Deaton.**

Claudia, I promise as your best-friend and Alpha of the Pack of Beacon Hills, that if your daughter was to ever activate her werewolf heritage, I'll take her into my pack. **~ Talia Hale.**


End file.
